


Of Cold Winds and Short Shorts

by Pestiset



Series: College Effect [2]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: College AU, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, college effect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 07:18:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2100534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pestiset/pseuds/Pestiset
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane Shepard is camped out on the reserves bench at Citadel University's practice field, waiting for her brother, James and  Garry to finish football practice. She spends her time ogling the team's physio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Cold Winds and Short Shorts

Jane Shepard tugged her jacket a little tighter around herself and huddled against the wall of the shelter. It was only November, but that breeze was positively Arctic. Gritting her teeth to stop them from chattering, she flicked back to the home screen of her tablet - still another half hour until the Thresher Maws had finished practice, so accounting for warm down periods and showers, another hour until John, James and Garry would be ready to go get dinner. Flicking back to the textbook she had been trying to read, she was sorely tempted to head to the restaurant early - a sentiment her stomach agreed with. Shutting the cover quickly, she glanced up at the field as she stood - and immediately sat back down as she caught sight of the physio jogging off the field. Her stomach did a funny flip as Kaidan turned around mid stride in response to a shout from Wrex, yelling something back. That was the reason she was lurking on the benches. As Kaidan turned back around, her brother caught her eye - well, caught her staring at Kaidan’s ass. With a cheery grin he pulled a vulgar gesture, and turned straight into James’ tackle. Kaidan waved at her as he approached, vaulting over the perimeter boards and into the shelter.

 

“Hey, thought you’d be parked up in the library, it’s freezing out here,” Kaidan commented, flopping down onto the seat next to her and stretching out his legs.

Jane tried to keep looking at his face, and not at the point where his leg disappeared into his shorts.

“Yeah well we’re heading out for dinner after practice, so I figured I’d come lurk down here, it’s closer to the restaurant than the library or my place.”

He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye.

“We’re going out for dinner?”

She shrugged.

“Yeah, me, John, James, Garry. We’re meeting Joker, Ash and Tali at Zakera Cafe in about an hour.” She paused biting her lip.

Go for it Jane.

“Did you want to come?”

He held her gaze for a moment, an unreadable expression in his whiskey coloured eyes.

“Yeah, I’d like that.”

She let out a breath she hadn’t realised she’d been holding and grinned at him, receiving a grin in return.

“I’d like that too.” Smooth Shepard, real smooth. Change the subject. “So, uh, aren’t you cold in those shorts?”

Kaidan laughed and twisted to reach behind the bench.

“Freezing actually, but all my tracksuit pants are in the dirty laundry pile and Joker was hogging the machine yesterday.”

“They are very flatter… short.” Jane bit her lip. “Sorry.”

“Took it as it was originally meant Shepard.” He flashed her a shit eating grin. “They are flattering, but yes, very short.” Pulling his gym bag out from behind the bench, he twisted back, dropping it into the space between them. As he rummaged through it, he continued. “My cousin in Melbourne sent them to me for Christmas one year. Apparently they’re part of her local football teams’ playing uniform.”

“They play in those? How do they not get hurt?”

He shrugged.

“Dunno, but they do. Aussie Rules is a strange sport anyway, but then I overheard Miranda telling John that by and large Australians consider our version of football to be completely and utter bizarre.” He cut off as Jane shivered. “You ok?”

“I’m fucking cold.” she replied, clenching her teeth to stop from chattering.

Kaidan studied her briefly.

“Ok, give me a sec.” Finding what he’d been looking for in his gym bag, he pushed it onto the ground and stood. Jane openly stared as he rapidly stripped his shorts off and pulled on the jeans he’d removed from the bag. Those shorts really had left virtually nothing to the imagination - his briefs were barely shorter than the hem had been. Once he had his jeans on, he pulled a jacket from his bag and sat back down on the bench - this time a lot closer to her.

“Here.” The jacket was draped around her shoulders, followed by Kaidan’s arm. She shivered again. He jerked his arm back.

“Sorry, was that too soon?”

In response she pressed herself into his side.

“No, it was nice. I told you I was cold - you’re really warm.”

He chuckled and slipped his arm back around her shoulders, this time under the jacket. Pulling her close, he smiled as she got comfortable, her arm sneaking around his back.

“Is that all I am to you, a convenient source of warmth?” He asked, tracing a light circle on the tip of her shoulder with his thumb.

Jane grinned, twisting her head to peer up at him.

“Nah. I’m also using you for your body. And possibly for help with this assignment Adams has set us - I don’t get the principles of electrical engineering at all!” She trailed off, he was watching her intently, one corner of his mouth slightly turned up in a smirk. “What?”

His eyes travelled over her face, down to her mouth, before slowly returning to her eyes.

“Just thinking that I’d really like to kiss you right no…” he trailed off, looking briefly panicked. “I said that out loud didn’t I?”

“You did.” She reached up with her free hand and gently traced the scar that cut through his lip. “Is now a bad time to admit that I’ve had a crush on you for months?”

He reached up and caught her hand, moving it to his cheek.

“Never. There is never a bad time to tell me that. But hearing that? That makes me so happy.” Bringing her hand down, he pressed a kiss to the palm of her hand, then grinned at her. “Of all the things I could have said, I had to opt for the cheesiest option.” He moved his hand to cup the back of her head, and lowered his lips to hover just above her own. “But there are benefits to that happiness.”

She wasn’t sure who moved first, whether it was him or her, but his lips were on hers and his hand tangled in her hair. She slid her free hand around to the back of his neck, whilst the hand she had wrapped around his back slid lower. Without breaking the kiss Kaidan managed to pull her onto his lap, and his warm hands were creeping under the hem of her top when the moment was shattered by a loud voice.

“For fucks sake Alenko! If you’re going to fuck my sister, can you at least do it in private!”

“Love you too John!” he yelled back, before claiming Janes lips in another kiss.


End file.
